The present invention generally relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy. More particularly, the invention describes an electrochemical cell having an anode or negative electrode and a cathode or positive electrode provided in a spirally wound or jellyroll-type configuration. This electrode assembly is then housed in a cylindrically shaped casing. A preferred chemistry of the cell is of a lithium anode and a silver vanadium oxide cathode.